Life's Funny Like That
by Freyjadour
Summary: AU: Squall is a successful SeeD, but he is unhappy with his life. He begins having vivid dreams of a beautiful woman and decides he must find her. With a mix of determination and uncertainty, Squall follows a series of hints while traveling the world to find his dream girl, but is she really the goal, or is life leading him down a different path?


**I started this one-shot a long time ago and just got around to finishing it recently. I should give a slight warning that it isn't so much about romance, but about life in general. It revolves around romance, but there isn't a lot of actual romance in it. I don't want people going into this thinking it is some big romantic fluffy piece. It's a simple story that I hope encompasses a relaxing feel to it, or at the very least, it doesn't make you feel on edge. That could also mean it is just completely boring, something I won't know until someone tells me (which I have no doubt someone will). Also, as I'm sure you've noticed, it is fairly long. I could have easily broken this story isn't five chapters, but that's never really been my style. As always, apologies for any grammatical errors (which I'm sure there are plenty). I scanned this story multiple times, but I have no doubt I missed multiple stupid errors. Either way, enjoy.**

* * *

So this is my life huh? Some joke. Life always tries to be funny in some way.

The waitress asked me if I wanted more coffee and I silently pushed the mug closer to her signaling that I did. I never even looked up, never even spoke, just continued to look out at the people walking by on the street. I always watched the nameless people, wondering what their life was like. Each one had a story, each person had their own problems, and each person's story could fill a library. Every person was different, and I could look out this window at them. This was my life, watching other people wondering about theirs.

I suppose it could be worse—way worse. I'm only twenty-five and already in a high position in the military. I made Captain last week…Captain…that's still sounds unreal. I'm the youngest person ever awarded the position. Many call me a prodigy, but I certainly don't feel it. I haven't even been on a real mission. Everything has been tests and drills. I perform expertly, of course. Maybe that's why I'm promoted so fast, because there is no real danger of me getting someone killed. So what's the point then? I'm supposed to be proud of what I've accomplished in my life, and I thought I would be…but I'm not.

Ever since I was little, I worked my body and mind to reach a high position in the military. Every time I was told I would be promoted I looked forward to the official ceremony. I thought that this would be it, that I would finally reach what I've been searching for, for so many years. Yet, time and time again, when that pin is put on my dress uniform, I feel as lost as I ever do. So I push harder, work harder, strive harder for the next goal hoping I will fill that hole inside me.

But it never does.

I have had this stupid hole in me ever since I could remember. I would look out over the water at that orphanage I lived in for so long, thinking that there must be more to my life. That I was meant for something, or I was supposed to do something. I've done things, I've succeeded, and I am still utterly depressed. I refused to admit it at first. I pretended like it would go away, I was always just nervous over something else. But…I can't live that lie anymore. I can't pretend I'm happy with my life.

I do the same thing every day—every damn day. I wake up, eat, go to my office, do whatever work needs being done, eat lunch, maybe have some hands on work with the soldiers, then go to the gym, back to my room, eat dinner, then go to sleep. Every…single…day. My weekends are no different. I either go to the gym or the shooting range, day after day.

Except there was one day, one time, one instance, where I decided to be different. While on a standard run through the city streets I decided I wanted to sit at a small café and have some coffee. Yeah, I know, that's a _big _change in my schedule. But for someone like me, that is pretty big. And as sad as this may be…it was the first time I was happy in a long while. So, naturally, I began going their every Saturday in hopes it would bring me peace and happiness. Needless to say, it didn't. I took the one spontaneous thing I've ever done in my life, and made it part of my routine. I ruined it. I killed it. I suck.

Then something started happening. Every night, I would dream about this girl. At first I wasn't even sure it was a girl, because I never saw her—not at first anyways. Still, I just knew it was a girl. Making out anything in a dream is almost impossible, but I knew that I was always happy in those dreams. I didn't think much of it, but every single night, I would have dreams involving this girl, and I was always happy for a brief moment when I woke up. Then I instantly became sad knowing that the dream was over. Now I've started looking forward to sleeping just to experience these dreams where I can reach some sort of serenity.

I wanted to remember my dreams better so I started a dream journal. Pathetic and something I will keep secret to my grave, but it helped. I could piece stuff together, and more importantly, this dream girl of mine. I never saw her face. I remember reading somewhere that you can't dream of people that you haven't seen in real life, so it would make sense that I never saw her face. I only saw parts of her at a time. I knew she had chocolate eyes and soft white skin. I knew she was goofy and cute. Somehow, I couldn't be sure, but I just knew. And as strange as it sounds, I was starting to fall for this girl. A girl that didn't exist, but she was haunting me.

Last night's dream was the weirdest by far. There was this distinct place—like really, really distinct place. There were buildings that were so detailed it felt completely real, but dreams can do that I suppose. There was even a town sign. Hope. That was the name of the town, which reminded me I was in a dream because it was such a weird town name. Still, maybe if I knew where that town was, I'd go their immediately.

I shook my head and let out a quick breath. I would never do that. I could never just get up and go. I never even left Galbadia once I arrived here. The only two contents I had ever been were Centra, where I lived in the orphanage, then Galbadia when I joined the SeeD military academy. I never left. I never even had to run operations anywhere else, since Galbadia housed the main SeeD facilities.

I've never traveled, I've never taken a vacation, and I've never even had a girl friend. I'm had relations with a girl, there's always Tag Chasers hanging around the military spots. And once again, I hoped it would fill this empty whole in me, but it just doesn't. Nothing does, but these dreams are leading me to believe that I should be looking for love. I never thought it would be something that I would have to search for. I never really cared for it, but I figured I would just stumble upon it eventually. I haven't, which really isn't that shocking when looking back on it. I would have to interact socially for there being any chance of love finding me, so there is no one to blame but myself on that end. Still, I think these dreams are telling me to find love—find that girl in the dreams.

But I can't…there's no way. Besides, I have no idea where Hope is, what that place is—hell, if it even exists.

"Damn." I growled frustratingly gripping my coffee mug.

"Something wrong?" The waitress asked me who must've been walking by, "That's the first sign of life I've seen from you."

"No, just thinking about something."

"What?" She asked kindly.

I knew she was just being nice and trying to make conversation. I've been coming to this place for months and she's always my waitress…I think. I really don't pay much attention, but I know that I don't have to order my coffee anymore. They just put it on my table without words. They understand I like my privacy, so it may be the same girl, or it could be a different one every day. I stick out pretty easily.

"Hope," I told her.

"You a philosopher? You're always deep in thought."

"No," I answered her efficiently—hoping she'd leave me alone again.

"Well you must be thinking about the town then?"

"What?" I jumped to my feet.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed in fright.

"The town! You just said the town! Is there a town hope!"

"Y-yes." She stammered frightened by me. I can't blame her really.

"Where is it?" I pressed her urgently.

"Balamb. It's a small town in Balamb." She answered.

I didn't wait another second and hurried out the door. I hopped in my car and sped right to the train station. I boarded a train to Timber, where I got on the very next one to Balamb. It was an overnight train and it was hard to sleep with my adrenalin pumping. This was the first spontaneous thing I've done since sitting in that coffee shop, and this was very different than getting a drink of coffee. I tried not to think about it. I was too afraid I might back out if I did, but I was on the train so I might as well. I didn't even have anything with me besides my wallet and phone. Hell, I wasn't even dressed properly. I was wearing jeans and a long-sleeve tee with a quarter-zip jacket over it. It was pretty rare for me to be wearing jeans even. Guess today's extra special.

My phone rang. I glanced at the screen briefly before answering it. "Yes Seifer."

"You never came back. You alright?"

"I'm going to Balamb."

"Come again?"

"Yeah, I'm on a train to Balamb right now. I took the overnight express." I explained.

"Um why?"

"Look…" I paused, not sure if I wanted to tell him about my dreams, but I needed to. "It's hard to explain."

"Well try. You have a lot of work to do. You can't just leave like that."

"It's important, or I wouldn't have."

"Then tell me what's going on. You in trouble?" Seifer asked seriously.

"No, no." I told him. I took a breath, and then I explained the whole thing to him. About how I was unhappy with my life, how I was having these dreams, and how I was chasing after this dream girl.

I was met with his uncontrollable laughter.

"Thanks for the support," I grumbled.

"You're a loser," He roared into the phone. "God, you're such a loser!"

I sighed, "Yeah." I really was, wasn't I?

Seifer sobered up pretty quickly, "Look, I'll tell the brass you needed some vacation time, they'll understand. You never take breaks, so it shouldn't be too big of a problem. I'll cover your work for you, just go find your dream girl or whatever Commander Puberty."

He hung up and I knew I was stuck with that nickname for the rest of my life. But I knew that he was supporting me in my own way.

I finally was able to go to sleep a few hours later and was met with another dream. This time I could only see her hand holding mine. She was dragging me, as if she was excited to show me something. We passed by buildings and shops. I saw the town sign Hope once again, and I was laughing the entire time. This mysterious hand was leading me, but I knew it was her, and I knew she was leading me to her. She had to be.

I woke up when the train announced it was pulling into the station at the main city of Balamb. I tried piecing together the rest of the dream, but it was always difficult. I could see her holding my hand, but I was forgetting everything else. It's strange how quickly that happens.

I didn't have to worry about luggage or anything, so as soon as it arrived I was on my way. I signaled a taxi and hopped in.

"To the Town of Hope." I told the man.

"You serious?" The man answered.

"How far away is it?" I asked, because I really didn't know if it was on the other side of the island or not.

"A good few hours east, then ya gotta go a little south. I can't do that."

"I understand, do you know someone who could?"

"You can take a bus, but honestly, I would try to hire a boat down at the docks. Some fella might be willing to take you. It'll be quicker, Hope is right on the water too."

"Thanks." I stepped out of the cab.

I hated the ocean, I got seasick easily, and I wasn't the greatest swimmer. I could swim, enough to pass for the military, but I wasn't in the naval sector, so I didn't have to worry too much about it. I just wasn't a fan of the water ever since I fell into it as a little boy and almost drowned. Just one more thing that scarred me for life from my childhood.

So, naturally, I headed to the nearest bus depot and asked for a ticket to Hope. There wasn't another one until twelve hours later, and then the ride would be five more hours. That wasn't acceptable, so down to the docks I went. I started at water taxi, but none went that far.

"Looking for a boat ride?" Some young man asked me. He had spiky blonde hair, tattoo on his face, sandals, red beach shorts, a white undershirt, and then a loose button down shirt on top of that.

I assumed he overheard me asking around, "Yeah…to Hope." I hesitated telling him, he didn't look like the most trust worthy of people. I was hoping for an old man, someone who lived on the sea all their life…is that weird? Do people live like that still? Are there old men of the sea? Well, either way, this young guy looked a little unsavory to say the least, but if he was going to give me a ride, then I'd take it.

"That's far."

"I'll pay well."

"500 gil?"

"How fast can you get me there?"

"Couple hours."

"Deal," I went to a nearby ATM, got the money, handed it all to him.

He gave me a toothy grin, "Names Zell," He stuck out his hand.

"Squall." I took it and gave him a stern nod, "Let's get going, I'm in a rush."

He led me to the boat. It was a lean looking thing that was skinny and came to a point. There was only enough room for five people, with two bucket seats in the front, and a bench behind them. The boat itself was white with fake wooden trim along the sides and top. The seats were crafted from white leather as well, they looked comfortable to sit in, but I'm sure not at the speeds we were about to travel.

"Can that handle the ocean?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, the weather's great too, nothing to worry about."

I guess I'd have to take his word for that.

"No stuff?" He asked me as he untied ropes.

"None," I replied sitting down in the passenger seat.

He finished with the ropes and hopped in the boat. He stood up as he guided the boat out of the harbor. He went very slowly until we got to the open ocean. I was already scared, even if I would never admit it, but the sight of open water still scared me to an extent. It gave me flashbacks to the ocean outside the orphanage. The black waters roared like a monster at night with each crashing wave and I had countless nightmares because of it. I didn't like water, but I'd just have to put up with it.

"Hold on," He told me with a grin before pushing the throttle down and zooming off at a high-speed.

I felt sick instantly, and put my head down until it touched my knees. The ride was rough, because we didn't so much ride the waves as break them. I was doing my best to not hurl all over the place.

"That makes the seasickness worse!" Zell screamed at me. He reached over with one hand and grabbed my arm as he tried to force me up. "Get up! Get up!"

I could only fight him so long and finally lifted my head up. I was hit in the face with wind and felt like I was being pounded.

"Don't fight it!" Zell shouted at me. "You can't just sit there and take the beating. You need to get up and fight back! Stand up! Trust me!"

I don't know why I did, everything told me to stay right where I was, but I stood up. I gripped the small rectangular window to steady my balance. I felt like I was going to be blown off the boat as I held on for dear life.

"Stop being so stiff!" Zell yelled at me, "Loosen up."

I heard that so many times in my life, but never did someone mean it as literal as Zell did in this moment.

"Feel the waves, feel the crashes, go with it, you'll feel better trust me."

He kept saying trust him, trust him. I barely knew the guy, and I felt like I was going to die. But as I listened to him and started trying to find the flow of the boat, things did start becoming smoother. I found myself smiling and my seasickness subsiding.

"There ya go!" Zell laughed looking at me.

The wind was still pounding me in the face, but I found it more enjoyable as it went on. My hands were going numb from how hard I was gripping the window. I loosened them slightly and found myself more relaxed.

We weren't in the middle of the ocean, but a few miles off from the shoreline. I got a good view of Balamb and it was absolutely gorgeous. I could see the sand-filled shorelines, the homey styled beach villas, and the mesmerizing rolling hills in the background. Balamb was like a sea of green that washed down from the distant mountains on the other end. Between the mountains and the scenic hills were beauty lush forests with trees that shot into the blue sky. The place looked like it was plucked out of a fairy tale, and I was getting to see it all.

There was a lot of activity on the water as well. People were fishing or jumping off their boat to swim. As we went past a boat, the people on it waved at us with a bright smile. I returned the smile and waved myself.

I felt Zell tapping my arm so I turned to look at him. He pointed behind us. I followed his finger to see a dolphin jump in the boats wake. Then another and another and another.

"They hang out along the shoreline!" Zell yelled, "They like the people, it's a big tourist attraction!"

I watched them jump in the wake of the boat, and then some swam alongside it as if racing. Another one that was further out in the ocean did a flip, and then a few more breached the surface playfully. They were playing, plain and simple, but it was still incredible to watch.

"This is amazing!" I shouted to Zell with a smile on my face.

He returned the smile and nodded.

I couldn't believe that just yesterday, I was sitting at that coffee shop, staring outside the same window I always do, looking at the dirty streets, watching people walk by, thinking about if they liked their life or not. Now, I'm speeding in a boat, off the beautiful shore of Balamb, with dolphins jumping all around us. People will pay a travel agent just to schedule a trip to see what I'm seeing right now, and this wasn't even the reason why I was here. I couldn't believe it.

I was laughing and smiling like a little boy on his birthday. I had never been this happy as long as I could remember.

"Glad you lightened up!" Zell yelled at me over the roaring engine and crashing waves. "You looked really upset earlier. What's your story?"

"I'm looking for someone," I answered him. I was kind of surprised I did.

"Who?"

"It's hard to explain."

"We got time."

That was true, but we were also constantly shouting. Then again, we can't just sit here in silence the entire time.

"There's this…this dream I keep having of this girl." He gave me a strange look but I kept going. I figured, 'what the hell' I was never going to see this guy again. "I know it sounds dumb, but I've had dreams for a while now, and there's always this same girl. Then two nights ago, in my dream, I was in the Town of Hope. I never heard of the town before, I didn't where it was, hell, I didn't even know it existed. But I heard it was in Balamb, and hopped on a train right away."

"That's awesome!" He gave me a big thumbs-up. "Crazy and you're probably insane. But that's so cool! Do you know what she looks like?"

"Not really?" I shook my head, "I know almost nothing about her, but I got this feeling, and I can't shake it. I know that if I find her, I can be happy."

"A man on the pursuit of happiness huh?" Zell smiled at me. "I really respect that. I wish I could do that."

"Aren't you loving life?" I questioned seriously, "This is an amazing place to live."

"I love my boat and where I live, but-"

"But…"

"There's this girl. She's a librarian."

"She know you exist?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah, but just as some guy that reads books there and then leaves."

"You haven't talked to her?"

"Not more than simple conversations."

I was about to say something, but then kept it shut and thought for a moment. I was about to give life advice…I was the _last _person to give life advice. And who was I to say anything? I just met the guy, but still…I felt like I should say what I wanted to.

"Look, I'm the last guy to give life advice, or love advice, or whatever," I told him, "But you need to talk to her."

"What if it doesn't go well?"

"If you sound like an idiot, she'll think it's cute." Will she think that? I have no idea, but if I was on a boat looking for a dream girl, and he knew who his dream girl was, then he had to do everything he could to reach her.

"I don't know man."

"This is what you do," I instructed seriously. "Take a different book out once a week. Return it one day, and that same day take out another book. Don't stick to the same genre, and don't take out more than one. Taking one book out is realistic, that means you actually read it."

"I don't really read that much."

"You don't have to read them, just take them out. Do it with a different type of book every week, until eventually she'll mention something about some book, or author, or whatever. Then, read _that_ book. You'll have something to talk about then."

"What if I'm returning it and she says, 'I love that book, did you like it?'"

"Then just say, 'I got really busy this week, I didn't have a chance to read it. If you say it's so good, then maybe I won't return it yet and make sure to read it this week'. Then read it, but that will only get the opening, then it's up to you to close it."

Zell had a bright smile on his face, "That's really smart man. Thanks! I'm totally gonna do that!"

Guess being a Captain in military helps when making tactical plans…even if they are just about talking to a girl. I didn't want to tell him she'll probably think he read every book and is a huge reader. But…that is something he'll have to worry about when it comes to that.

We road in silence for most of the trip—pointing out a sight here or there, or making small conversations. Eventually, he slowed down and started heading towards a dock. I grew more excited as I even recognized some of the buildings from my dream. I couldn't believe my dream was this accurate. I had never been here before, but I was recognizing things. It was incredible.

Zell pulled up to the dock and I hopped off. He tossed me a rope and instructed me on how to tie it around the posts.

"Can you wait here for like an hour or so?" I asked him, "I feel like this may be a short trip, I'm not sure. Would be nice to know I'm not stranded completely, if I'm not back in an hour, you can leave."

"I gotta refuel and get some grub, I'll hang for a few hours, but we gotta get moving long before sundown, so let's say five O'clock at the latest," He stuck out his hand, "But if I don't see you again, it was really nice meeting you."

"You too," I told him earnestly and took his hand. I only just met him, but I had a more personal conversation with him than anyone else besides maybe Seifer. Everyone else was always professional to a degree. This was different…it felt nice.

"Good luck!" He shouted as I walked away.

I had no idea where I was going or what I was doing. I was just walking through the small town, because it was a gorgeous small town. It was the perfect little village that is always in those travel books. There were potted plants on window sills, small shops like bakeries and other goods stores. It wasn't like this place was stuck in the past, there were pubs with big TVs in them that I could see from the window and fast-food chains. But for the most part, the town looked like it was a classic port town. I would describe it with the word 'cute' even though I never used that word. I liked walking on the cobblestone – yes there were actual cobblestones for a street – and looking at the small buildings. I was enjoying myself, but I knew I needed to find out where I was going. I checked my watch to see it was a little after one. Zell wasn't going to wait forever and I was starting to get nervous.

Thoughts were sinking in my head. Thoughts like: what the hell was I doing? Why was in Balamb? What was I thinking? Did I really follow a dream here? Is this all a dream? This is nothing like I've ever done? I found myself slipping and really starting to regret everything. When I saw a couple walk by me with ice cream, something clicked in my head. I had a flash to my dream, where my dream girl was leading me. It was an ice cream stand.

"Excuse me," I called out to the couple before I knew what I was doing.

"Um yes?" The woman asked.

"Where did you get that ice cream?"

"Just down the street," She answered.

"Thanks," I nodded, "Sorry." I offered for whatever it was worth.

"It's really crowded!" The guy called out after me.

That didn't matter to me, and before I knew it, I found myself jogging down the street. I reached the ice cream shop, but it wasn't really a shop. It was a truck parked to the side of the street, and it was utterly packed with people in front. There was only one poor girl working and trying her best to keep up with people. Every time she got the ice cream she also had to get the money, and it was slowing everything down.

For the life of me I don't know why—I really don't. I was going crazy this past day because I was doing all sorts of things that I never did before, but I decided that I wanted to help that poor girl. So, without a word to anyone, I found the door to the truck, opened it, and hopped in.

"Excuse me," She glared at me.

"I'm here to help," I told her taking my quarter-zip off. I placed it on a shelf where she kept her purse. I rolled up my sleeves. "You don't have to pay me, I just want to help. I can do the money, you do the ice cream."

"You wanna handle the money?"

I rolled my eyes. I pulled my wallet and phone out of my pocket. Then I turned my pockets inside out, "I won't steal any. I don't need it, I just want to help."

"…only because I'm short-handed and in a rush."

That was good enough for me and I stepped up to the cash register. She just kept it open, not worth shutting and opening every time. It was an old machine, not electronic in the sense of having a touch-screen.

"One scoop is two gil, two is three gil, three is four gil. Sprinkles is half a gil more. Got that? You gotta do it in your head, that okay?" She asked me, still unsure about me helping her. I really don't know why she was, but I assume this was her main job, and the more people she got through, the more money she earned.

"Got it," I told her with a smile then turned towards the crowd, "Okay who's next."

All in all, things went surprisingly well. I told her the orders as they came in, and soon we were rolling. There was a stumble here or there when someone asked for a special order, but since she was standing right next to me in that tiny truck, she heard them and could take care of it. My military training paid off once again, because I wasn't afraid to order the crowd, and be efficient with my communication. I could work in the tiny space of the truck, and I could make change in my head…okay that didn't need military training that was easy anyways.

Before I knew it, hours had gone by. I wasn't sure if this is what I was supposed to do, but I felt good doing it. Helping a random stranger just felt right for some reason.

"Okay, that's good," She smiled at me.

"Okay, still daylight left?" I asked, thinking she wanted more customers.

"No, I have to close early, I have a boat to catch."

"Alright," I smiled, "Glad I could help."

"Why did you help?"

I shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know. Just felt like I should."

"Well, I need to pay you." She held out money.

I shook my head and put my hand up to block her offer. "I don't need the money, just wanted to help."

"I wanna repay you somehow." She pouted.

I looked around the small truck and saw a fishing lure. It was pretty basic, a small plastic fish with a hook hanging out of the front and the back. But it had the word Hope written across it and I thought that was kind of cool looking.

I picked it up. "This?"

"If you want it? Sure." She looked confused.

I was as equally confused as her. Why the hell did I want the lure? I have no idea, but it was a nice memento. I grabbed some napkins and wrapped the lure up before putting it in my pocket.

"I just realized I don't know your name."

"Squall," I held out my hand.

"Selphie," She took my hand. "Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it Squall."

"Happy to help." I looked at my watch. "Five O'clock already huh?" Guess Zell's gone.

"It's five!" Selphie screamed. "Oh my God, I'm gonna miss my boat. Quick, out, out, I gotta go!"

I grabbed my quarter-zip and hopped off the truck. I watched her scramble in the truck to gather her things and lock the place down. She took off her work apron and threw it in the truck. She was wearing skinny jeans and a halter top with tennis shoes. She grabbed her bag and swung it onto her shoulder.

"Sorry, I know I look crazy, but I gotta go. Thanks again," She gave me a quick hug then sped off down the road. I watched her sprinting down the road until she was out of site. It was a small town, I'm sure she'd reach the docks in time.

"Weird." I found myself smiling at her. I was smiling a lot lately, and I was happier ever since I began this trip. Even though I just spent my day on boat, and the rest of it working in a truck—it was fun. I was having fun…something I don't know if I've ever said.

I looked down to see a piece of paper on the ground. It was a ticket, for a boat that left at 5:00 PM.

I let out a sigh, clutched the ticket in my hand, and then chased after her down the road. I ran full speed, because wherever she was going was important and she needed this ticket. Once again, my military training pulled off, as I could keep a fast pace.

I reached the dock entrance for the travelling boats and searched for her. I found her standing still, staring into the distance.

"Selphie!" I called waving the ticket.

She turned towards me with tears in her eye. "Oh Squall?" She wiped them.

"Sorry, I guess I'm too late," I showed her the ticket.

She chuckled and held out her hand to reveal another ticket, "Sorry. That was for my friend. She use to work with me, but we got in a fight, and she quit this morning. We were both going to a concert. But I was too late anyways. Sorry you had to run all this way."

I looked at a boat sailing away, "That it?" I motioned towards it.

"Yup," She wiped a tear away, "I really wanted to go to that concert. I was saving up for forever, and even if I'm going by myself, I still wanna go."

"It's not too late," I told her. "Follow me."

I grabbed her hand and forced her to run with me. I really had no idea who I had become today. I was helping people. I was going out of my way to get into other people's business. This girl was just trying to see a concert. There would be other concerts, but for some reason—for whatever reason. I felt it was important I helped her get to this concert, and I felt it was something I had to do.

We reached the other sections of the dock where I arrived. I saw a certain spikey blonde head untying ropes.

"Zell!" I exclaimed.

"Squall?" He looked at me then smiled, "Hey, I was wondering if you were coming back." He noticed Selphie. "Oh hey, you find her?"

"What?" I looked back at Selphie, "Oh no, this isn't her." How did I know that? I really wasn't sure, but I just knew it wasn't her. "Look, we don't have a lot of time. We need to get on that boat-" I pointed to the bigger ship that was pulling away, "-it's really important, can you catch us up?"

"Jump in." He quickly untied the ropes as he hopped in the boat. "Hold on." He backed out and went slow at first in the shallow area, but then really let it rip chasing after the ship. "Umm Squall, how you gonna get on?"

"Yeah, Squall, how?" Selphie pressed looking nervous.

The ship wasn't huge, but it was an overnight ferry, so it was big enough to hold a couple hundred people at least. That meant it was also about a two stories high.

"There's a ladder there!" I pointed to the side of it. "Pull us up alongside."

"What?" Selphie screeched. "I can't jump between boats."

"Don't worry, I'll be there." I smiled brotherly at her.

"Okay…" She mumbled.

It didn't take long to catch up. Zell was able to match the speed and line us up with the ladder.

"Go first," I told Selphie, "I'm right here."

She moved in front of me and I placed my hands on her waist to hold her steady. She must've really wanted to go to this concert if she was willing to do this. She reached out and grabbed the ladder.

"Jump!" I shouted in her ear.

She screamed as she placed a foot on the side of Zell's boat and flung herself to the ladder. She grabbed onto it for dear life and looked back at me. I could see in her face she wanted me to come with her. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to or not. Maybe my dream girl was still in Balamb and I had to go back to find her. But…I don't know…I just knew I needed to go with her.

"I have to go with her!" I shouted at Zell holding out my hand, "Thank you for everything!"

Zell took my hand, "Look me up whenever you find your dream girl, I want to meet her!"

Selphie climbed up enough for me to jump onto the ladder. I took a leap and landed on the ladder. I hung there and looked back at Zell who started pulling away. He gave me a salute and I returned it. Even if I only knew him for less than a day, I knew he was a good guy.

Selphie and I climbed the ladder and over the railing onto the deck.

"That was crazy!" She jumped in the air, "I can't believe we did that."

"You two!" A worker called out to us. They rushed over and leaned over the side, "Did you two see a boat just now? I swear I saw one riding next to us."

I leaned over the railing with the guy, "Really? I didn't see anything."

"We were just getting some air," Selphie lied.

The worker eyed us suspiciously, "You two have tickets then?"

Selphie held up her and I held up the second one, "Right here," I said smiling.

"Alright…" The worker seemed very doubtful, but had no proof to argue it. "Enjoy your night."

"Thanks," Selphie waved, "You too."

"So," I turned towards her, "Where are we going?"

"Fisherman's Horizon," She smiled.

"Sure, why not." I accepted my destination pretty easily.

A few minutes later Selphie and I found our room. We were sharing, since it was originally going to be her friend. I told her I would just walk around the ship at night and she could lock the door. She refused, saying it would be fine for us both sleep in the same room. I wanted to warn her not to trust people so easily, but I did really want a bed. It was a long day.

We decided to get some food, which I also desperately wanted, since I didn't eat all day. We found the dining hall and it was buffet style. We took our plates and found a seat near the side of the ship to look out over the water.

"Did you know I hate boats?" I told her to start a conversation. "Never liked them, but after today…I don't think I mind them."

"Why did you help me so much?" Selphie questioned fairly.

I shrugged, "I really can't answer that, just felt like I should."

"So…you just go around helping people?"

"No," I chuckled and shook my head, "This is really nothing like me."

"So what are you doing here?"

So I told her my story, how I was a military man, hated my life, the dreams, and now I was chasing after this dream girl.

"That's so romantic," She cooed.

"Pretty sure it's crazy."

"Oh it is, but love is crazy."

"Oh I love her now, do I?" I joked.

"But you helped me out instead of finding her," Selphie pouted, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I can't say for sure why, but I felt like this was what I was supposed to do." I swirled my drink in my glass as I thought. "I try not to think about it now, and events just keep happening that lead me to the next one. What were the chances the waitress would know Hope was a town? Then I get Zell as my driver, the one person who would wait around after we agreed he could leave, and drive us dangerously close to another boat. And meeting you at an ice cream stand is now leading me to Fisherman's Horizon. So…maybe my dream girl is actually there? I can't say for sure, but I'm not worrying about it."

"That's really nice," Selphie smiled sweetly at me. "I hope it works out for you. I dropped everything once and I'm still not sure if it is working out for me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I use to live in Trabia. I heard this song about going out on your own, so I decided to try it. I left everything behind, some things that I really didn't want to leave…a person I really didn't want to leave, but I needed a change. So I moved to Balamb. I love Balamb, but I'm really struggling to find out what I want to do. And this concert I'm going to…it's the band that played the song that first inspired me. This is the final concert of the year, and I really wanted to see it. I feel like if I see this concert I'll know what to do next. Sorry, I know that sounds dumb."

"No it doesn't," I quickly said, "I'm here chasing a dream girl. You can go to a concert. People are inspired by music all the time. I bet once you hear them play, you'll be rejuvenated with what struck you the first time. It takes a lot to move out on your own—to a new country no less. You made that first step, that first step is something many people can never take. They sit there day after day, saying they are going to change. They are going to set out and do something with their life. But they always say tomorrow, or next week, or when they get some more money. It's scary leaving, I know, I use to be that guy searching for something, and here I am. I have lived more in the past day then I have my whole life I feel, and my journey's not over. So even if this concert doesn't strike you with what you're hoping for. You should know that what you've already done is amazing."

Selphie smiled earnestly at me, "You mean that?"

"I do." I smiled back.

There was a moment of silence before Selphie broke it.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed, after all that excitement I feel like I'm crashing."

"I'm going to stay up a little later," I told her, "Good night."

She stood up and took a step before speaking, "You're a nice guy Squall, I hope you find your dream girl." Then she walked away.

"I do too." I spoke quietly to myself.

I didn't stay up too much longer, I just walked around the ship and people watched. I tried not to think about where I was heading and what I was doing. I was looking forward to sleeping, and seeing what my dreams would tell me tonight. If I was on the right path, or if I was supposed to go back to Balamb.

When it grew a little later, I went back to the room. Selphie was already asleep or pretending to be at least. I moved as quietly as I could. I plugged my phone into the wall with Selphie's charger then slipped into my bed. Before I knew it I was asleep.

The next morning arrived and I was woken by Selphie rumbling next to me. She noticed me stirring.

"Sorry," She whispered, "Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," I told her, "I don't sleep late anyways. Military training and all."

"So…"

"So…?" I looked at her curiously.

"Come on Squall! Did you dream about her?"

"Oh," I chuckled, "Yes, I did."

"What was it?" She grew excited and hopped back onto her bed staring at me expectantly.

"Give me a second," I told her as I slowly sat up and let out a yawn. I roughed up my hair a bit in hopes it would somehow fix itself. Two days since I've showered...I didn't want to think about it.

"Did you see her this time? Do you know what she looks like?" Selphie asked impatiently.

"No," I shook my head, "I barely see any of her. Almost as if she's a ghost. But I know it's her."

"So what you do this time?"

"We were just sitting on a dock." I shrugged, "That was all. That's all I remember. Just sitting there…peacefully."

"Sounds nice actually." Selphie commented.

"I was hoping to get a dream that would answer if I was supposed to go back to Balamb or not. But there are docks in Fisherman's Horizon and Balamb. So it wasn't too conclusive."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hang out at Fisherman's Horizon for a while, see if I can find the dock that feels right. If not, I'll go back to Balamb."

"Sounds like a plan," Selphie smiled, "We still have a few hours until we arrive I think."

"Breakfast sounds good."

Selphie nodded her agreement.

We ate breakfast and then walked around the ship. We had small conversations to pass the time. She asked me about the military life, how I was able to make Captain at so young. I found out she started that ice cream truck, apparently bringing secret Trabia ice cream recipes to Balamb. It was fun talking about life like this. She had a lot of stories to tell, while I didn't have that many. Which is why this trip is partly so important, because now I do have stories to tell. About the people I met and the things I've seen. So I wasn't sad about not having many to tell her, because she was going to be in my stories in the future.

Once we arrived at Fisherman's Horizon we stood on the arrival dock for a moment.

"Gimme your phone," She held out her hand, so I obliged. "Here's my number." She handed it back to me, "I texted myself so I have yours. You better call me when you find your dream girl, I wanna meet her."

"Will do." I smiled.

She gave me a hug and I returned it.

"Bye Squall."

"Good-bye Selphie. Enjoy the concert."

Then we walked our separate ways. It was a little sad to see her go, just like seeing Zell go, but they weren't gone forever. I could always get in touch. Zell might take a little more work than Selphie, but I would do it. I wanted to keep in touch. I didn't want to lose these people. I know it's crazy after only knowing them for such a short amount of time, but they are already closer to me than most people in my life. Admittedly, that doesn't say much since I never let anyone close.

That was later though; for now, I had to find that dock. I figured if I was meant to find it, I would, so I took my time. I simply strolled along the industrialized city, down the paths, looping through the twisted streets, and watching people. I saw kids running around, kicking a ball, and girls selling lemonade, so naturally I stopped and got some. It was refreshing to walk around and see the sites. When I got hungry, I stopped and ate. I wasn't in a rush, just strolling. It was growing darker though, and I wasn't finding anything that seemed like a place where I was sitting in my dream.

Then I thought about it, and we were by ourselves sitting on that dock. So, I asked people where there was a good dock to go fishing by yourself. It took a lot of asking, and a lot of spots to check out, but slowly I narrowed it down to this one place. It involved walking down a lot of stairs, crawling through what seemed to be an old drainage pipe, then up a ladder, then down a ladder, through the tightest alleyway I've ever seen that gave me claustrophobia even though I've never had it before, and then balancing down a sloping pipe. After all that, I arrived at a tiny little platform. It was probably built to help a worker fix a pipe nearby and then never removed.

I sat down and hung my legs off. I smiled in victory. This was the dock, this was the place. I knew it was. I could feel it.

The sun was already setting and for a moment the logical side of me was telling me to get a room at a hotel for the night. But I found the dock, and I had no idea what was supposed to happen. Maybe…maybe I was going to meet my dream girl here at this dock. Maybe she would come here to watch the sunset, and this is where I would meet her. I had no idea, so I wasn't going to leave just yet.

And it was a good thing I didn't. The sun was almost setting when I first sat down, but now it was officially setting. Right in front of me. My face felt the warmth of the sun as if all its rays were pointing directly at me. The sun was changing colors in front of my very eyes and I was watching it go down. It was amazing to see. The bright sun that was almost impossible to look at slowly turned to a deep golden orange as it was going below the sea line. The water all around turned into golden shimmers as far as I could see. It looked so inviting, like a golden bath just waiting for someone to dive in. There were no boats or fish or anything to disturb the water. The water was still, unmoving, and it was beautiful. It was the sun's final kiss good night before disappearing as the moon would rise to greet the evening.

I found myself smiling once again. This was the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen, and I had to thank my dream girl once more for showing me this. It was something I would never forget.

I watched the sun go all the way down, slowly getting darker and darker. The warm sea soon turned black, but the moon was bright so it wasn't infinite blackness like it can be. Like I remember when I was in the orphanage. Those cold, dark, black nights where the sea looked like a monster that could swallow you without care. Tonight, the sea was dark, but it didn't look evil, it looked as peaceful as someone was sleeping. The moon reflected off the water, but not nearly as spectacular as the sun. The reflection of the moon on the water was big but the water made it shimmer in a memorizing way. I couldn't stop looking at the moonlight dancing among the small waves. This was a sight to behold

I thought maybe now I should go find a room to stay in, but I didn't want to leave this spot. So I decided I wouldn't. I got away from the edge of the dock and lied down. I folded my hands behind my head and looked up at the starry sky. It was pretty clear out on the ocean. Not nearly as clear as it could be, because Fisherman's Horizon's lights blocked a lot of them, especially those concert stage lights, which I could see hitting the sky from where I lied. I could also hear the distant booming of the music playing. I hoped Selphie got their okay and was enjoying herself.

I took this time to briefly reflect on what I had done recently, and I couldn't believe it. I was having fun, I was meeting people, and I was traveling. But I didn't find my dream girl yet, and that was the point of this trip—to find her. I wouldn't stop until I do.

I fell asleep after lying there for a bit. I dreamt of her, and she was leading me up a frozen trail. There were no signs, but makeshift stairs caved out of solid rock, to help people traverse the rough terrain. I saw her smile this time. It was the first time I had ever seen her smile. I always knew she was happy with me, but never had physical proof. In this dream, when she smiled, I knew she was telling me I was on the right path—the path to her.

"Hey sonny."

I stirred slightly.

"Hey sonny," the voice said again, "You're in my fishing spot."

I opened my eyes to see an old, lanky man staring down at me. "Sorry?"

"This is where I come to fish every morning," He motioned out to the sea. "I don't mind ya sitting here, but leave me some room to sit."

"Oh sorry," I quickly sat up and moved over so he could sit down.

He dangled his legs off the side and put his fishing rod and tackle box next to him. "You know, there are hotels around here. You don't look homeless, why are you sleeping here?"

"Was waiting for someone," I answered roughing up my hair. A sad attempt at getting it straight. Day number three without a shower.

"Got stood up eh?" He winked at me, "Don't worry there are other fish in the sea."

"You fish here every morning?" I looked around ignoring his jest at my expense, "It's quite the trip."

"Takes me an hour," The man sounded like he was bragging, "I may be old, but I can still get around. I've been fishing here for decades, I'm not about to stop just because I've had a few strokes."

"A few?" I asked perplexed.

"One in this very spot," he laughed slamming his hand down on the deck. "Passed out, woke up, walked home. Found out it was a stroke later."

"Fishing is pretty peaceful, can't imagine it giving you a stroke."

"When you catch the fish it gets pretty stressful. That's when it happened. I lost a big one too. It was a real shame."

I chuckled at the old man, "Well, there's always other fish in the sea."

"Very true, very true," He smiled at me. He looked down to his tackle box and opened it. His face dropped, "You gotta be kidding me."

"What?"

"I forgot my lure. I took it out to clean it last night, and I must've forgotten to put it back in. Damn… gonna take me an hour to go back home, then another to back here."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a wad of tissues. I started unfolding them until I uncovered what I wanted.

"Here," I held up the fishing lure I got from Selphie, "Will this do?"

The man snatched it out of my hand, "Yes…yes it will! Good one sonny." He started fixing it to his line. "You keep a lure in your pocket? That's pretty dangerous."

I shrugged, "Tissues seemed to help."

"Well I owe ya one sonny, this saved me."

"No problem." I hung my legs off the side and watched him fish. "I fell asleep here because this spot is so peaceful."

"My favorite spot in the world," The old man winked at me, "I sit here all day sometimes."

"The sunsets are something out of this world. I couldn't believe what I was seeing."

"The sunrises don't look as great because their behind us, but you can feel the sun warming your back. It's great, isn't it?"

I nodded in agreement, "Found a great spot here."

"So who were you waiting for here?" The old man asked the question I was waiting for.

"Hard to explain."

"I'm up for a story," He chirped excitedly.

So I told him everything. My boring life, the dreams, Zell, Selphie, and how I ended up here.

"If there is any chance you find that one true love in that girl, you have to chase it, no matter what!" The old man exclaimed motivationally. "I found my true love years ago, I married her as soon as I realized she was the one. I had no idea why she liked me, I didn't understand what she saw in me. But she saw something, she said yes, and we lived happily until it was her time to go."

"Hmm," I didn't really have words, but I just wanted him to know I was listening.

He shrugged, "That's life, that's how it happens…it ends. No matter how long you think life is, and no matter how strong you think you are…life will always come to an end. Even knowing that, it's still hard seeing someone you love go. I won't say we had are difficulties—we did. I use to come fishing here to get away from her. I did it once a week, it was peaceful, and it gave me time to think. I loved her, but she could drive me crazy. So I relished the times I spent here on my own. Now that she's gone, I miss her more than I ever thought possible. Any time I spend in my house I'm just sad because it's so different without her there. So I come here, where she never did, and it feels like the old times. But the kick this time is I don't come here to get away from her. When I come here, I can't stop thinking about all the good times we had together. I think of the good, not the bad, and I know that I still love her. As soon as my old body gives away, which it will soon enough, I will be reunited with my true love."

"That's nice." I commented.

"So if this dream girl could be the one," The old man shook his head as if trying to get the words out. "Then you gotta go find her."

"I'm working on it." I let out a breath, "She led me here, so I'm on the right track, just got to find out where to go next."

"Wish my son had this much motivation."

"Oh you have a son?" Weird topic switch, but glad we weren't still talking about me.

The old man nodded, "He lives in Esther. He never visits, but that's how children are." He jabbed my shoulder, "Visit your parents would you, even just a phone call, it doesn't take much, and it means the world."

"I'm an orphan," I told him, knowing the conversation was going back to talking about me.

"I'm sorry lad," He readjusted his grip on his fishing pole. "That's tough. Do you know them?"

I shook my head, "No, I never knew them. No one did, my Matron of the orphanage told me she never met them. I arrived from another orphanage that closed down with a bunch of kids. She tried to find out who they were from the other orphanage but it was impossible. There isn't really a good system in place. There is a chance Squall isn't even my real name."

"Ah that explains everything."

"That I'm named after a storm?" I asked confused.

"What? No." The old man laughed, "You have never felt the real love of anyone. I'm not saying people don't love you in the world, but it isn't the same if some parent or someone loves you as intimately as you love them. That's why you aren't happy, no matter what success you accomplish. You need love in your life."

"Yeah, I was beginning to realize that."

"You need to find this dream girl," The old man pressed.

"I know, I know." I wasn't arguing that part. "But I don't know what next, everything happened so fast the past couple days, that when I sit still long enough. I don't actually know where to go."

"Hmm so you think it involving going somewhere else?"

"I think so," I told him, "If this was the final spot…I don't know…it would be different. In my dream last night, she was still showing me someplace else. Some place cold I think."

"Oh," The old man opened his tackle box and pulled out a small rectangular piece of paper. "I was supposed to visit my son today, but he told me something came up so I don't need it anyways. Here, in thanks for the fishing lure." He handed me a ticket for a train to Esthar. "It's someplace and it's cold."

I jumped to my feet, "I think this is it. I think this is why I was to come here, to meet you, to get this ticket, then go to Esthar. She's in Esthar!"

"I think so too," He smiled at me.

"I have to go, thank you! Thank you!" And I rushed back the way I came.

"Good luck!" I heard the old man yelling behind me.

I ran all the way to the train station. I got there just in time. They were already boarding. I showed my ticket then hopped on and found my seat. This was the fastest train in the world, from Fisherman's Horizon to Esthar. It wouldn't be an overnight train, but several hours. It was still really early in the morning, not even nine yet. We'd arrive in Esthar a little after one.

I sat in my seat and waited for the train to move.

I felt my phone ring and looked to see a text from Selphie.

**Did you find her?**

I smiled, this was the first time I received a text I think in my life. So, naturally, I was a very slow and clumsy typer.

**No. But on my way to Esthar.**

I put my phone down and half a second later I heard it ding.

**Exciting! I need more sleep. Good Luck! **

I put my phone back down and closed my eyes. Off to Esthar then.

I was half expecting someone to sit next to me that would stir up another important conversation that would lead me to my next destination, but the seat next to me was empty. I shrugged it off, apparently it wasn't meant to be. That also meant I was headed for the biggest city in the world, one that I've never been too, and was supposed to find my dream girl. I was in for a lot of work.

Except this train didn't go to Esthar. Not all the way at least. It stopped at a train station in the mountains outside of Esthar. We had to disembark then another train would pick us up from this station and take us to Esthar. The Horizon Bridge – what we all just crossed – only went back and forth between this station and Fisherman's Horizon. This station received all kinds of passenger trains to the different areas in the large city of Esthar. I had no idea what one I was supposed to get on, and I was looking for some sort of sign to know which one to board.

I was standing outside and it was freezing. It was snowing since this station was so high up in the mountains. Everyone else went inside to get warm. I was trying to find some sign of where to go next. That's when I saw it. To the left of me, almost blending in with the rock face the train had to squeeze through, there was a path. I could see from where I was standing that there were stairs…carved from stone.

That was it! I wasn't supposed to board the train, I was supposed to go on that path, wherever it would lead.

"It's cold out here Sir, don't you want to go inside?" A worker asked me.

"Hey, where's that trail go?" I asked the man pointing to the trail.

He followed my finger to the trail, "Oh, that's a hunting trail. Are you a hunter? You don't look dressed for it."

"Hey, you got any heavy coats in the lost and found in there?"

"Um sure."

"Show me."

The man showed me to the lost and found. I picked out the warmest looking coat I could find. I put it on and I'm sure I looked foolish. There were no boots of any kind, but there were gloves and a winter cap. I took both, dawned them, then headed out the door. I walked over to the trail and smiled seeing the carved stone steps closer. I headed up them and into the unknown. Well, it wasn't the unknown, but I sure as hell didn't know it.

I knew this was dumb and stupid on all levels. I was heading into the wilderness where people hunt. That usually means it is a pretty sparse place. I may not find anyone and for some reason, I didn't think this was where my dream girl would be. It didn't feel like that, it felt like this was just another stop on the tour. Maybe I'll meet someone that would point me to a specific place in Esthar to head to. Maybe just another place to stop, sleep, get a new dream, and head off in the morning. I really had no idea. But I wasn't going to stop now.

Once I got off the carved stone steps, I entered into a beautiful winter forest. The snow fall was thick and slow, like heavenly flakes floating softly down to the earth. The trees were covered in snow making them a soft white. I either lost the trail or it disappeared, because I was now just walking through the woods. I wasn't too afraid of getting lost, because my footsteps were deep enough that the snow wouldn't cover them that quickly. Still, it was cold, and besides my coat, I was still in jeans and sneakers. It wasn't exactly winter gear, and my feet were getting soaked. That just made me even colder, but I pressed on. I was looking left and right, up and down. Looking everywhere for a sign, for something to lead me to where I was supposed to go.

After walking for hours I was starting to get worried.

"Well," I laughed morbidly, "If I get cold enough, I'll pass out, and then I'll dream."

I heard something shuffle in a nearby bush and I froze.

Why the hell did I speak? I should've stayed quiet. Did I just let a pack of wolves know where I am?

I saw a deer's head raise above the bush.

"Oh, it's just a deer." I smiled to myself but then I noticed the large antlers it had on its head. "Okay…it's a buck…I'm just going to back away slowly big fella."

I had no idea if I was in his territory or anything like that. He lowered his head and glared at me. He took a step towards me.

"Hey man, I'm just looking for my dream girl," Has this is what's come down to? Me begging for my life from a stupid deer.

Without warning, he lunged at me. I heard a loud pop near me and I instantly recognized it as a rifle. The dear fell down dead. It was an expert shot to pierce the heart.

I was staring at the dear on the ground when I heard someone walk up next to me.

"Hey man, you're great bait." I turned towards the man to see him wearing a cowboy hat and a white duster on. "Name's Irvine."

"Squall." I held out my hand and he took it, "Nice shot."

"So you lost?"

"Yes and no." I told him. "I'm where I want to be, just don't know why."

"Well that sounds like it has a story I wanna hear. You eat?"

"I could eat." I told him.

"Help me carry this buck to my cabin and I'll make ya some food."

"Sounds good to me." I agreed, not wanting to question the man's kindness.

I grabbed the buck's antlers, he grabbed his back legs, and off we went. The cabin wasn't too far, only a mile about. It was tiring carrying the buck but we managed. We put it in an outside locker that was made of steel. No animal could get into it, and it kept the meat cold.

"Come on in," Irvine said opening the door for me. "I'll get some food going quickly. Help yourself and get comfortable."

The cabin was small and quaint. Made of logs, had fireplace, a table, four chairs, a couch, one lazy chair, and even a TV. The kitchen had a stove and oven, so it wasn't completely roughing it out here, there must have been a generator or electricity somehow.

"Want me to start a fire?" I asked taking my jacket off. I wanted a fire to warm my feet and dry my socks.

"If you know how, go ahead," Irvine seemed pleased to get some help.

I got to work on the fire. I tried to remember from basic training what to do to get one going. I made conversation as I got to work, "You live here year round?"

"Oh no, I live in Esthar, but enjoy staying out here when I can. I travel a lot. Where are you from?"

"Deling."

"Really? That's pretty far. What are you doing here?"

"Long story, I'll tell ya while we eat." I didn't wait for him to ask to hear the story because I knew he was going to anyways.

I got the fire going, Irvine whipped up some hunters stew: a hearty broth with a lot of meat and vegetables in it. We sat at the table and I could see he was waiting to hear my story. I told him about my life, how I didn't enjoy it, how I had this dreams, met Zell, Selphie and the old man, and how I ended up here."

"That's pretty cool," Irvine commented after I finished my story. "I think that's really cool of you to search for her like that. Crazy, but hey at the very least, you're seeing some pretty great sights. Maybe that's why you're having these dreams. Not to really find this girl, but it was just the reason to get your butt in gear and have some fun."

"Maybe." He had a point, "You could be right and maybe I'm just being too hopeful…but I don't want that to be the reason. I love what I've seen and people I've met, but I don't want this to end without me finding her. She's the goal, she's the one I want."

"I hope you're right," Irvine looked at me, "I just am trying to give you some logic."

"Logic?" I laughed, "I can't explain anything that happened these past couple days, and how coincidence after coincidence has led me here."

"Okay, okay," He backed off. I wasn't offended but I think he was trying to be safe since we just met. "But it sounds like you are helping other people, not just yourself, so this trip isn't just about you. So there's a chance the dream girl, what you really want, isn't what you really _need_."

"Smartest hunter I've ever met," I snorted.

He laughed, "Got a lot of time to think for myself." He took a bite of his food. "I do respect what you're doing for someone. Even if you haven't met her, even if she isn't real…I do respect what you're doing for her. There was a girl I would've done anything for, but I lost her."

"What happened?"

"She moved." He shrugged as if it was a simple matter.

"Parents drag her away?"

He shook his head, "No, she left on her own. We were together, and we liked each other, but it wasn't anything too serious. At least…it wasn't yet. I think she wanted to move faster. We were getting closer, but I didn't want to move that fast. I think I hurt her, I'm really not sure. One day, she was just gone. She was the pretty tiny girl with bouncy brown hair. Her family was famous for their ice cream, and man was it good. That was back when I lived in Trabia. That's where I learned to shoot, now I move around hunting in different spots. I know it's fleeting…but I hope I run into her. It's a big world though, so there's no way to even narrow it down."

"Wait…" I looked at him. "You're not talking about Selphie are you?" A Petite girl with bouncy brown hair that has a famous ice cream recipe? Sounds like Selphie to me.

"Yes!" He exclaimed jumping to his feet. "That's her! How do you know her!"

"That girl I was telling you about earlier, the one I helped sell ice cream. Her name was Selphie." I didn't mention her name when I was telling my story earlier, I just said 'this girl'.

"So she's in Balamb?" He cried out looking at me with urgency.

"Guess so. Isn't that funny. What are the chances?"

Irvine sat down and stared at the table. "The chances are impossible." He looked up at me with shocked eyes, "Is this why you're here? Is this why your dream girl told you to come this way, to find me, and to tell me where Selphie was."

"Maybe," I answered unsure, "It's too big a coincidence. That I met her, that I followed her to Fisherman's Horizon, which led me here, to you, to tell you about the girl you lost years ago…there's just no way it's all one coincidence."

"Find that girl man," Irvine told me with serious determination. "Whatever's happening—whatever dreams you're seeing. Follow them to the end, because this is special. This is real."

"I know…I know." I tried not to think about it. It was too freaky otherwise.

The rest of the night Irvine was asking me all sorts of things about Selphie. I couldn't really answer that much since I only knew her for a day, but we were able to confirm it was her when I revealed more things about her. I was going to text her, but there was no service in the mountains. Irvine told me that it was too dangerous to leave when it was dark out. He would drive me into Esthar that morning then take a train to Balamb to find Selphie. I still wasn't sure what to do in Esthar, but I knew I was on the right track. But a part of me also made me wonder if I was supposed to follow Irvine back to Balamb. Maybe my dream girl was still there and I was only sent here to find Irvine. That way Selphie and Irvine could be happy.

Was that why I was having these dreams? To help people? Was this not about me after all, and I was just traveling around helping people? But I didn't really help Zell did I? Just gave him a way to talk to a girl? I really couldn't say for sure, but even if it was selfish…I wanted my dream girl. I wanted to meet her, to find her, and to be with her. This adventure couldn't end with anything else…and I was afraid that I wouldn't find her. I was afraid that maybe she wouldn't be at the end…I couldn't say for sure why, but it was a premonition slowly growing in me.

I fell asleep with worry that night, but my dreams were as happy as ever. This time we were sitting at a beach, staring out over the ocean. I saw her back this time. She was standing in front of me and I saw her entire body. I still didn't see her face, but her hair was blowing in the wind on the beach. I called out to her, but she didn't turn around. When we sat next to each other, her hair was hiding her face. I still couldn't see it. Even though I saw her eyes before and her smile. I couldn't piece it together. The face was still blank in my mind, but she was coming together and that meant I was getting closer.

I woke up on the couch when Irvine was making some breakfast.

"Just in time," He put down a plate of eggs on the little coffee table in front of me. "Sorry, I know I was being loud, but I want to get going soon. I can't sit by now that I know where Selphie is."

"I understand," I ruffled my hair—another sad attempted at getting it straight. I wondered how crazy I looked. Day number four without a shower. "There's not a shower or anything here is there?"

"Nope." He answered sitting in the chair with his own plate.

"I'm disgusting." I sat up and took the plate in my hands. "Thanks."

He clicked the remote for the TV, but the screen just showed static. "TV is more trouble than it's worth," He stood up and started adjusting the antennas.

"Didn't think you could get cable out here."

"You can't." He laughed, "You only get one channel. The EBC."

The Estharian Broadcasting Company. I took a bite of my eggs, they were really good. I assumed he got them fresh from chickens or something crazy like that. "I heard it has good stuff, but I never seen it."

"Only those living in Esthar can get it, and it is the only channel that streams with frequency waves without digital cables nowadays. So I'm stuck watching it, luckily it isn't too bad."

The TV screen flickered and a picture appeared. It was the end of some show. "That's it." I told him.

"Great." He sat back in his chair, "Let's eat up and go, I can't wait any longer."

"I know, I know, let me eat." I couldn't blame him, if I found out where my dream girl was I would go there instantly.

"So have any dreams?" He asked.

I nodded, "We were sitting on a beach."

"That it?"

"Yeah…not very helpful."

"Who knows, maybe something will present itself."

Yeah, something presented itself alright. That very second, on the TV, Edea – the Matron of my old orphanage – appeared on the screen.

"You said this channel is the only one that comes through here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"And this channel can only be seen in Esthar?"

"Yeah. Something up?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the Matron of my orphanage as a kid. I didn't know if she was even still alive, let alone working there still."

"Really?" Irvine looked at the screen then me. "Squall…you realize-"

"-the chances yeah." I ran a hand through my hair. "I had to be in Esthar to see this channel, and clearly this is a special that's airing. So I had to be sitting here at this exact moment to see her." I looked at him with wide eyes. "This may be it, this may be why I was led here. I'm supposed to visit my orphanage that I grew up in."

"Is it by a beach?"

"Yeah."

"Fits the dream then." Irvine offered. "Where is it?"

"Centra."

He let out a whistle, "That's far."

"Yeah, don't know why I had to come all the way to Esthar to be told to visit her."

"See the sights and reunited me with my own dream girl." Irvine grinned at me.

"Very true," I laughed despite everything. "Still…I need to get there."

"Well, take a train with me back to Fisherman's Horizon. Then a boat from there is probably fastest."

"That's still days of travel time, I don't want to do that, I want to be there now."

"I want to find Selphie now, but I know that's going to take days."

Irvine only had to go to Balamb. He could be there by tomorrow. Centra was on the other side of the world. Even taking a boat from Esthar to Centra directly was still a week of travelling. The Horizon Bridge was definitely fastest, but that still was too long.

"Airship." I said aloud.

"Good luck." Irvine snorted. "You need to have military clearance."

"I'm a Captain in SeeD," I said walking over to the fire and grabbing my socks. They were dry, thank God.

"You're a Captain?" Irvine's eyes scanned me from head-to-toe. "Really?"

"Yup, now drive me to Esthar already, so you can get to Selphie."

"Oh hell yeah!" He cheered and jumped from his chair.

He grabbed a couple things he needed then we left. He had a snowmobile stashed behind the cabin. He climbed on first and I climbed on behind him. He turned the engine over and off we went. He didn't go speeding uncontrollably because it would be unnecessarily dangerous. There was plenty of time left in the day. We pulled into a bigger hunting lodge. Irvine gave the key to his cabin to someone there, the key to the snowmobile, and told them there was a buck up for grabs in his locker. Then we marched back towards the train station. It wasn't nearly as far as it was from Irvine's cabin, so the little detour to drop of the keys wasn't bad. After only about twenty minutes of walking we arrived at the station.

There was already a train departing for Fisherman's Horizon. Irvine wasted no time in purchasing a ticket. We said our goodbyes and I told him I'd meet up with him and Selphie after all this.

"Good," He replied, "I wanna meet that dream girl of yours. Good luck Squall."

"You too." I told him earnestly.

His train left and then I waited for my train. It didn't take too long, a little less than thirty minutes. I boarded the train heading for the edge of the city. I knew exactly where I was going now, which was originally my problem since I arrived here. Now it was just a matter of swinging a ride, which I wasn't entirely sure I would be able to do.

The train ride was incredibly quick and soon I was in at the next station. I stripped all my winter clothing on the train, now that I was out of the mountains the weather was warm again. I ran off the train and straight into a taxi. I told him where to go and off we went. He made idle conversation, but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to think about how I was going to get onto this airship. In the end, I decided to go with the one thing that seemed to always work with Military.

I'd use my rank and boss people around.

We reached the military airfield and a gate blocked our path. I stepped out of the cab and paid the man. He sped off and I turned towards the gate. A guard came out of the guard booth and greeted me.

"Can I help you?" He seemed annoyed that I was there. I held out my military I.D. without saying a word. He took it and saw the Captain rank. He quickly gave me a salute and I returned it. "I just have to scan this, you understand, formalities."

"Do what you need to, I'm in a hurry." I felt myself slipping back into my old ways.

The man swiftly went back to his booth and did whatever was necessary. He handed me back my I.D. "Here you go Sir, sorry Sir. I can call you a ride."

"Okay."

A ride came almost immediately; I don't think any Captains have ever been on this base. I got in and instructed the driver to take me to the hanger of any airships going to Centra. There was only one. He drove me right to the hanger and the airship was being loaded currently.

I stepped out and was greeted by a slender woman with blonde hair pinned tightly behind her head.

"Excuse me," she called out walking up to me pointing her clipboard at me. "Who are you?"

I held up my I.D. "Squall Leonhart."

"Leonhart?" She stood there staring at me, "You were just the youngest promoted officer last week."

"You know me?" That was shocking.

"Yes Sir, My name is Quistis Trepe. I was the other one."

"Other one?"

She pressed her glasses up further on her nose, "Behind you, I was the fastest promoted officer, and extremely young as well. However, I'm not quite on your standard, Sir."

"Well, you'll get there."

"So what can I do for you, Sir?"

"This airship going to Centra?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I want on."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened.

"I need to go to Centra immediately."

"This isn't a passenger ship."

I glared at her, "I'm aware." I wasn't mad, but I knew force always worked best here.

"That's against regulation, sorry Sir, no I can't do that."

Okay maybe it didn't.

"I'm asking you to make an exception."

"Has to be a pretty good reason."

"I'm…"

"You...?"

"I'm…

"Yes…?"

"I'm…chasing my dream girl…" It sounded as dumb aloud as it did in my head.

"That's a joke right." Quistis stared at me.

I let out a deep sigh, "When does the ship leave?"

"Less than an hour."

"Hear my story, then you can decide."

"...Alright," She seemed unsure.

I told her everything in great detail. From the moment the waitress recognized the town name, to Zell's boat, Selphie's ice cream, the ferry, the old man, the train, the buck, Irvine, how he was searching for Selphie, the TV, and how I ended up here. The story was growing longer and longer each time I told it. It was practically a novel at this point.

"That's all really true?" Quistis asked fairly.

"I promise." I answered, "I really need to get to Centra, and this is the fastest way. Please. You don't need to go out of your way, just let me ride along with you."

"I'm not sure…"

"I'll ride in storage, I'll stand, I'll hang from the wing, I don't care just get me on the ship."

"Okay…okay." She caved.

"Really? Thank you!" Hope was renewed; I could get to the orphanage by tomorrow now that I made it on the airship.

"We leave in less than thirty."

"Won't even know I'm there."

I stepped into the cargo airship. The back was one big open space that was being loaded up with all sorts of boxes. I squeaked by the sides and made my way to the front. There was one door that led to the pilots' cabin, with only two seats in there. Against the wall that divided the cargo bay from the cockpit, were two seats that could fold down. I opened one, sat down, and waited. I knew Quistis would sit in the other one.

The time went by fast and soon the airship was ready to takeoff. Quistis took her seat next to me. I could hear the pilots chatting to the control tower, and soon we were taxing on the runway. After another few minutes the airship gained speed and soared into the air. I was still impressed by air travel, and in a few more years I'm sure it would go commercial.

I glanced at Quistis. Her eyes were cast downwards looking at all the papers on her lap. It was most likely the itinerary for the trip, but I could see amongst all the papers there was a small paperback book as well. I saw her eyes drift over to me and I realized I had been staring.

"Can I help you?"

"Not sure if I'm supposed to strike up a conversation or sit here quietly."

She let out a mumbled comment and looked back down at her papers.

"Guess that means no talking."

"No, but I heard that you aren't one for talking," She looked at me, "You've been described multiple times as: straight forward, no-nonsense, no pleasantries, down-to-business kind of guy. Didn't take you for an idle conversation type of guy."

"I'm not," I shrugged truthfully. "It's been a weird couple of days."

"By the sounds of your story I'm inclined to agree with you." She turned her head back down to keep looking at her papers.

"Do you believe me?"

"I don't think someone like you would make something like this up."

"You say it like you really know me."

"I've been watching you." Her head snapped up at me, "Not like that," She looked embarrassed. I waved her off saying I understood. "You are big news in the military world. I thought I was the youngest and most gifted military brat, but you prove me wrong time and time again."

"Sorry," I offered not sure what else to say. I didn't even know she existed, and here she knows all about me. It felt a little awkward.

"Not your fault, you push me to strive harder actually. So I should be thanking you. Every time I see you accomplish something, it makes me work harder. I've worked my whole life to get to the position you're at, and I feel like my life won't start until I reach it."

I felt like I was just slapped in my face. Here was someone exactly like me, doing exactly as I did, trying to be exactly what I am, and now I know that it was wrong. If I met her a couple days ago and had this conversation, I would've told her to work harder. Now…I felt I should warn her. Of course, it wasn't my job or even my right to warn her. But…I felt like I needed to. I needed to let her know that she wasn't going to find what she was looking for.

"When was the last time you took a vacation?" I inquired.

"Never," She quickly shook her head, as if implying the thought was a dirty secret. She really was exactly like me.

"Take one," I told her.

It shocked her by the way she stared at me, with her mouth slightly agape like she wasn't sure how to respond.

"Look Quistis," I folded my arms. "A few days ago I would've told you to work harder, try harder, and never stop striving for your goal. Now, after what I've experience, albeit a short experience, I know that isn't what you really need. I see myself in you, and I know I'm not really that much older-"

"You're younger."

"Oh," I drummed my fingers on my arms thinking, "Doesn't matter. Point is…I had this hole inside me my entire life. I tried to fill it thinking accommodations and promotions will make it go away. It didn't. Every promotion, every salary increase…just didn't matter. Tell me honestly, every time you are promoted do you feel happier?"

"…briefly," She admitted, but I could see her eyes revealing the truth of it. That she didn't stay happy for long.

"I never thought I would say these words, and I never thought I was this kind of person…but find love."

"Seriously?" She gaped at me, "That's your answer." She started laughing, "Captain, that doesn't sound right coming from you."

I grimaced, knowing how dumb it sounded. "Look, I have done everything you've done, and reached what you're trying to reach. Let me tell you…it doesn't work. You won't be happy. The happiest I've been in my entire life is right now, trying to find my dream girl. I haven't even found her yet and I'm already happier. If there is even a chance in finding someone, find them. It will make your life that much better."

"Sir, yes, Sir," She responded sarcastically. "I'll take that into consideration, but if you don't mind, we have about eight hours until we reach Centra and I brought this nice book along."

"Alright, I can take a hint."

So we sat there in silence…for hours. It didn't bother me too much, I was use to quiet. I had my own thoughts. Usually, I would be thinking about battle tactics or what next to do for my trainees. Now…now…I could only think about the people I've met, and of course, my dream girl. In fact, I was hoping to nap and maybe have another dream, but that didn't happen.

"There is a guy." Quistis broke the silence after hours.

"What?"

"A guy," She glanced at me nervously than looked back down at her book. "A guy that I…I guess I like him.

"Oh."

"You said I should have one," She glared at me upset.

"Oh, sorry, no go on, tell me about him."

"Well…I've met him a couple times at training divisions or retreats. As I'm sure you can imagine, everyone tends to treat me with respect. Almost to the point where it seems like many are afraid of me…even people a higher rank. But this one guy…he treats me like my rank doesn't matter. He's annoying idiot half the time, but he flirts with me too. I don't even think he's seriously flirting with me, but it's nice. I'm not always a stick-in-the-mud."

"I hear the same thing don't worry," I commented.

"He's just…different than any other guy I met. He can drive me insane, but he also makes me laugh. And like-" She suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm saying this."

"Because we've been stuck next to each other for four hours and haven't spoken," I joked.

She smiled politely, "I guess it's just because he's from Balamb and he has a scar like yours, so I figured you might know him.

Wait…she can't mean…

"Do you know Seifer Almasy?"

I smacked my hand against my forehead, "Him? Why him? That idiotic, sarcastic, brutish pervert?"

"Oh you do know him? How?"

"We're best friends."

"Oh," She was taken aback. "It sounded like you hated him…why are you best friends?"

"A question I've been asking for years." I said aloud.

"But you do know him?"

"Very well, yes."

Quistis looked at me very seriously. "Can you find a way to introduce us outside of SeeD?"

I returned her look, "Do you want me to? It won't be a problem."

"I mean…sure….maybe—he doesn't—I mean…yes—but he doesn't know who—nevermind."

"Did you shoot him in the leg?"

Her eyes widened, clearly recognizing what I was talking about. "It wasn't—I didn't _shoot_ him, I just shot past his leg to scratch him. He wouldn't shut up."

"'Hey Squall, you should've seen this Blonde instructor that was bossing me around, man, she could detain me any day. She shot me man, I'm tellin' ya, she wanted me. Bad'." I rolled my head to look at her, "Those are words I heard him say. Clearly that's you."

"So he does know me?" For the first time her eyes felt a look that wasn't serious. "Please, introduce us outside of SeeD, so my rank means nothing."

"He doesn't care about your rank anyways," I told her, "But sure. That won't be a problem, once I'm back and done with all this. What's your number?" I handed her my phone and she typed it in.

"Will you really do this?" She gave me a look mixed between expectation, worry, excitement, and happiness.

"That look, that hope, and that happiness you have right now. That is why being promoted isn't what you want…admittedly I don't think Seifer is the answer either, but who am I to say anything."

Quistis suddenly unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up. She put her hands on the doorframe that led into the cockpit and leaned into it. She was saying something but I couldn't hear her. She leaned back out the door and looked at me, "We may have to land in the northern coast of Centra, but we'll go as far south as we can before we need to head North."

"Really!" I grew excited. That meant I wouldn't have to wait until tomorrow to get to the orphanage. I would be able to get there today, not only that, but in a few hours.

"There is only one problem."

I didn't like the look she gave me.

Several hours later I was standing on the plane, hands gripping the doorframe, wind whipping me in the face, and looking down at the ground far, far below.

The airship wasn't going to land…I had to jump.

"You did this in training before, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "That was ages ago."

"Well, just jump and pull the cord." She shouted into my ear. She moved to the cockpit again and then came back. "This is it, you have to jump now. You're a capable man, you'll find a way to the orphanage."

"For love eh?" I joked at her and put on my goggles.

"You're crazy, but brave. And romantic. I hope you find her."

Without wasting anymore time I jumped from the airship. I held my arms and legs out spread-eagle, but the wind pushed them back slightly. I felt the wind rushing against me so fast it hurt at first, but then it dulled down as I grew use to it. The ground was still far below and it looked beautiful seeing so much of it. The ground looked almost fake, like it was painted on, but I could see so far I could see towns and streets. I turned so my back was facing down and I could see the Airship flying away swiftly. My fears slipped away and I felt a joyous scream erupted from my lungs. I began doing a couple flips and spins. I darted left and swooped right. The wind smacking against me reminded me that I was alive, and this was real. This was mesmerizing. I can't believe I jumped out of an Airship, just to save time. But that's how serious I was, that's how much I wanted this dream girl. I would free-fall to reach her.

I was counting the entire time and when I reached the proper number, I pulled the cord and my chute opened. The impact from the wind being caught in my chute yanked me hard enough to feel a jolt go throughout my body, but after that it was smooth sailing. Literally, because it felt like I was sailing on the air, drifting downwards slowly and peacefully. It gave me an even better chance to see the sights around me, and I was above a grassy field. Centra becomes more like a wasteland the further south you, which meant I was a little too far north. I would take a bus or something to go south I wasn't worried about that. If I landed on the northern coast like originally planned, it would take a whole day of travel to reach the southern coast, but now I'm only a few more hours away…I think.

My little skydive was coming to an end as the ground was rapidly approaching. I angled it so come in shallow at the end and then landed with my feet touching the ground. I then proceeded to topple over face first and after a quick summersault I landed on my back, with the parachute coving me. I laughed despite everything and unhooked myself from the parachute. I crawled my way outside and found myself standing in a field. I remember seeing a road east of where I landed. I looked at the sun, found my bearings, and then started walking that way.

There were bugs and birds flying around, but besides that it was pretty quite. I walked in silence as I thought about how much time was left in the day. There was a good couple hours left. I could probably make it to the orphanage before dark if I was lucky. I needed to find a ride first though.

Luckily, a ride presented itself. An old fisherman and his son were riding back to the coast after making a delivery to nearby towns. He had a big flat-bed truck that was empty of all his fish. The good news is I had a place to sit for his ride back and they were going right near the orphanage. The bad news…well…I was sitting in a truck-bed that was just filled with fish earlier in the day.

Whatever it took.

The ride was not pleasant. I wish I could say I sat in the back of the truck, with the wind in my hair, passing the rolling green hills, and laughing in merriment. Merriment? Yeah sure, but no, it was nothing like that. The entire county side soon turned flat and boring, with barely any tree, to look at or anything except a rock here or there. As flat as the landscape was, the road was bumpy as hell. It was the most uncomfortable ride of my life, but I couldn't do anything about it. The driver was flooring it, which was good because I'd get there fast, but bad because it was even worse on my back. I feel like an old man. But that wasn't the worst part. They put the fish down on a tarp, and rolled it up when I sat in, but there were definitely some fish guts leaking out.

Needless to say, when I arrived at the orphanage, I was covered in fish guts and smelled like pure vomit. It took all my military training not to hurl myself. But…I arrived.

I said my thanks to the old man and made my way to the front door. The sun was just about to set, so my guess was all the kids were about to eat dinner. I walked up the couple steps up to the door and had to fight off the nostalgia overload that was hitting me. This was my childhood. This was a place I remember with a lot of angst. As great as Edea was to me, this was still an orphanage and I still felt like something was missing. Not something…my parents were missing. I felt the rage boil up in me for a moment but I fought it off.

That was a like time ago, I dealt with those issues, and I've moved on.

I knocked on the door and I knew all the kids on the inside grew excited. That's what happened when someone knocked on the door when I was a kid. This place rarely got visitors, so when it did, it was always something new.

"Coming!" I heard from the inside. The sweet, motherly voice. Even more nostalgia hit me as my Matron was walking to the door. The woman that cared for me as a child, the woman that loved me more than anyone in the world, and the woman that I cared more for than anyone else.

She opened the door with a smile, "Hello." Her smile faded immediately upon smelling me and seeing me. I not only smelled like fish, but I didn't shower since I left on this trip. I must've looked like a mad man.

"Um…hey." I smoothly replied.

"Do you need help?" She asked kindly. Only Matron would see a stranger at her door smelling and looking like a homeless person, and ask them if they need help.

"Matron." I smiled sadly, "It's me…Squall."

"Oh my!" She covered a her mouth with a shocked hand. "Squall…is that really you?"

"Yeah, well…minus the fish guts and unkempt hair."

"Come in, come in." She ushered me inside.

"I'll shower right away," I told her. "Then I can explain this random visit."

"I think that will be for the best." She smiled. "I have some spare clothes that I'm sure will fit you."

I walked into the bathroom and more memories flooded back to me. The bathroom was messy, like it always had been. Bathtub toys and kids' shampoo was scattered throughout the bathroom. I stepped around all the dirty clothes and towels, then immediately began stripping. I turned the water on, waited for it to be warm, then hopped in. It felt amazing. I haven't felt clean in days. I slept on docks, on a couch, and lied in the back of a truck with fish. Yeah, this shower was necessary.

I heard the door open, "I put the clothes and towels on the toilet. Take your time."

"Thanks." I called out.

I took my time in the shower. I let the water run over me and feel all the problems from the past couple days wash away. I reached for the nearest shampoo…it was a kid's of course. Strawberries and peaches I believe the scent was. I still used it, to try and get some of my hair back in order.

Once I finished I stepped out, feeling refreshed and clean. I got dressed and walked back into the small home. It looked like it was left untouched by time and like I never left. There were still toys all over the place. They were all worn out and outdated to say the least. Passed down from kid to kid, fixed with ducktape or sown together with thread. The entire place was beat up, with paint peeling off the walls, floor boards with chips in them. There were some repairs here or there, but nothing on a professional level. If anything, it was just Edea trying to keep the orphanage going as long as possible.

I walked into the kitchen that had a tiny table that had half at least ten kids crammed around it.

"Who's that?" A young child asked.

"He was just like you," Edea explained with a chirp in her voice like she was telling a fairytale. "He lived here when he was your age, then moved away to save the world as the best SeeD."

I laughed inwardly hearing that. It was what I use to tell her when I was little, that I would become the best SeeD in the world and save all the children from losing their parents.

"Everyone, if you're done with dinner you can go and play, before bed time."

Like a flash mob, all the kids darted away from the table and hurried off to get the last bit of playing in before bed. Edea went to work on cleaning up the messy table after all the children.

I walked over to the table to help her, "You're losing your touch Matron." I smiled, "When I was here, we couldn't get away from the table without cleaning our own plates."

"I let you guys go play without cleaning up first sometimes," She winked knowingly at me.

"I'll do the dishes," I brought some plates to the sink, "You just bring me the stuff."

"I can't have you working after you came all the way here." She protested.

"I owe you more than I could ever repay," I told her seriously, "Let me start with the dishes."

She obliged and I got to work. We made idle conversation as we worked. I told her that I was a Captain now and she told me she wasn't surprised to hear of my success. She told me that kids still come now-and-again and she always has a full house it seems. She told me stories of my childhood. I loved and hated what they reminded me of. The old days where I had so many hopes and dreams, but also when I was a little kid that was helpless and lonely. Apparently that loneliness still hasn't disappeared.

Edea had to put all the kids to bed and help them wash up. I walked along the beach to kill time. Besides the lighthouse nearby spinning its ray of light, and the orphanage behind me to guide me back, it was complete dark. It was nearly impossible to see the ocean, which crashed with loud waves. I knew why this scared me when I was a kid, it scared me now even. There was just blackness out there, as far as I could see. The lighthouse lit up a single stay of ocean only for a brief moment, and in the dark reflection of the light it looked like something alive out there. Compared to what I saw at Fisherman's Horizon…this was completely different. That was calm, cool, and peaceful. This was dark, loud, and powerful.

After I couldn't stand to be outside anymore, I headed back in. I found Matron sitting in her chair that she's always sat in. I remember it from when I was a kid, and it had been there as long as I remember. It had probably been there as long as the house had. She held a book in her hand but I knew she was waiting for me. I sat down on the couch near the chair. I sank down low, the springs broke long ago, and there were random colored patches sown into it.

"Squall." Edea said my name softly and seriously. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I just visit?"

"No, you hate it here."

"Matron, that's not true."

She nodded sadly, "I know you Squall, and I don't mean to say you hate me, but this place, your past…you want to forget about it."

"Maybe I'm not supposed to forget."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story Matron." I sighed and rubbed my eyebrows with my thumb and middle finger.

"Tell me tomorrow then?"

"No," I told her defiantly, "I need to tell you tonight, because I don't know where I'll be tomorrow?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, no," I quickly shook my head, "Nothing like that…I'm looking for someone."

"For who?"

I straightened my back in the sagging couch. "Let me start from the beginning." And I told her everything, from Zell all the way to jumping out of the airship and riding in the truck.

"Squall…" Matron seemed almost speechless. "That story is incredible. Everything you're doing to find her."

I played with my hands and didn't look her in the eye, "I just don't know if that's what this is all about anymore. I don't know if I was just spurred on by some dream girl to see the world. I met all those people, I saw all those things, and I did some crazy stuff. Like you said, the story is incredible. I have some great experiences from it all, and now I ended up here. I'm back where I grew up, and I think I'm supposed to admit this part of my life. I shut it out for so long…I shut you out Matron, and I shouldn't have done that."

"Squall, it's okay," She smiled motherly at me, "I understand. No one wants to relieve a sad past, and I don't have to sugarcoat yours anymore. All these kids…I just want to make their life better."

"You do!" I told her strongly, "You are the most important person in my life, and I can't thank you enough."

"That's very sweet Squall, even if that isn't true."

I chuckled, "It is true, and that's why I'm here. I hope I meet my dream girl, but I know that I should be here. Frankly Matron…this place is looking worse and worse as time goes on. I'll help you fix it up. I have money, I can pay for painters, for roofers, and I can help myself. If you are willing to keep helping kids, I'll give you the means to do so."

Edea looked like she might cry, "Squall…that would mean more than anything to me."

I nodded, "This could be what I was searching for."

"You aren't giving up on your dream girl, are you?"

I shrugged, "I hope she's real…I hope I find her…but this is nice too—reconnecting with you. The only family I really have."

Matron gave me a strange look, especially after I just opened up to her like that. "Squall, I meant what I just said, I'm not the most important person in your life. I may admit I was at one point, but not anymore."

"I don't know what you mean?" How could she decide who the most important person in my life was?

"Do you not know…?" She leaned forward in her chair.

My eyes narrowed, "…know what?"

"Squall…your father is alive."

I stepped out of the rented car and looked at the little town. I could drive further but I wanted to walk through the little town, especially since I didn't know where my disappearing father lived.

After Edea told me I didn't believe her. She reassured me that she met him only a few years ago, and told him that I was now in SeeD. I ask her everything I could but she told me if my father didn't approach me yet, then there must have been a good reason. I refused to believe that and pressed her until she told me where he lived.

Winhill.

I told Edea I needed to be alone and she went to bed, while I slept on the couch. I didn't really sleep, I stayed up all night. That also meant no dream. Edea came out in the morning and I told her I had to go see him. I had to know why he left me. So I left right away and traveled to the nearest port, took a boat straight to the closest port near Winhill, rented a car, and drove right here. Another day of travel in the books, all spent with countless questions swimming in my mind. Even though I had another chance to sleep on the boat…I didn't. I couldn't. Two days straight without sleep…my mind just couldn't rest.

Now I was walking through Winhill as it was getting close to sundown again. The town was tiny, and filled with small homey houses with gardens, potted plants, or full-blown farms behind their house. I walked down a handmade stone path as I went deeper and deeper into the town. People waved as I walked past them and I tried to greet them as friendly as possible under the circumstances. They knew I was an outsider, I looked it, and this town was small enough where everyone would know better.

"Looking for someone, sonny?" An elder gentleman asked me.

"Actually yeah," I stopped and faced the man, "Do you know where Laguna Loire lives?"

"Oh you know Laguna?" The man laughed, "He's just down that way. Lives in a white house on a dead end. Give him my regards."

"Sure." I grumbled.

I kept walking until I reached the dead end and saw the white house. It even had a nice little white picket fence around its premises too. There was a man outside working in the garden. He had a sunhat on, gloves, and a little shovel digging around some small colorful flowers.

I walked up to the white fence and stood there. So this was my father huh? A man digging in his garden without a care in the world. He was even humming a little tune to himself. Maybe if he knew he didn't have a son I could twist this situation in his favor. He didn't know I existed, so he could sit here in his little garden digging away. But no, Edea told me, he came to the orphanage, she told him I was alive and where to find me. And he didn't come...that was years ago. That meant he didn't want me, but if that was true, then why did he come to the orphanage? Maybe he was too scared to actually find me, and I could understand that a little. Or…maybe he was just trying to clear his conscious and went to the orphanage hoping I wasn't there. Once he found out, he just left and felt like he didn't need to do anything else.

Damn it! Is this really the point of my journey? Was this the whole reason I left that stupid café that day? I traveled all across the world chasing after my dream girl, searching for love, and I'm led to my estranged father…this is too pathetic to even call ironic. Every time I reached some area, I pushed on, knowing my journey wasn't over. But here I was, and I couldn't see anything else coming after this. What's bigger than meeting your own father for the first time? Life trying to play a trick. It was trying to be funny, but this wasn't funny, and I was not happy.

The more I thought about this was the end of my journey, and how I traveled all over to come here…the more angry I got.

I must have let out some grunt or noise because Laguna heard me. He stood up and turned around. I wish I could say we jumped the fence and embraced me crying. Or at least didn't recognize me, and had no idea who I was. Then he would have some defense of not knowing I was alive again. But no, he knew instantly who I was. His face saddened as he stared at me in silence. He took off his hat and gloves, his eyes still looking at me almost in disbelief, like he really didn't think I was standing in front of him. We stood there for what I was sure was at least three different eternities, but it was probably only three agonizing minutes.

"Come inside," He told me quietly.

I didn't say a word as I shoved open the gate and marched into his house. It was a relatively small home. There were stairs directly in across of the front door. After two steps, they twisted to the left at ninety degrees and continued to climb to the second floor. There was a railing across the top and I could see three doors. They were probably two bedrooms and a bathroom. The room I was standing in now was the living room. There was one couch, one armchair, and a normal coffee table between a small TV. There was a hallway that went underneath the stairs, probably leading to a back room. Directly to my right was the kitchen. It had a series of nick-knacks hanging off the wall and random appliances on the counters that bordered the kitchen. There was a small table and two chairs in the middle of the kitchen. I was surprised by how homey this place was. Call it a stereotype, but normally a single man living alone doesn't have some a homey place. I should know.

I heard footsteps behind me and the door closely quietly, as if Laguna didn't want to alert the town that I was here.

"Would you like something to drink?" He offered unsure.

"Coffee." I hadn't slept and caffeine would certainly help.

"Sit wherever you like," He told me and stepped into the kitchen.

I followed him in and leaned against the doorframe. I watched him get the coffee ready, but I didn't say anything. He would have to speak first. He would have to admit that he left me.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions," He spoke with his back to me as he readied the coffee.

"Do I really have to ask?" I crossed my arms.

"Saying sorry isn't going to do any good, I know that." He stopped making the coffee for a second and leaned on the counter. I think it was easier for him not to look at me, and frankly, it was easier for me as well. "How did you find me?"

"Oh was I not supposed to?" I shot back hotly.

"No," He quickly shook his head, "That's not what I meant…"

"Edea."

"Should've guessed." He began making the coffee again, pouring the grounds into the filter. "If you believe anything I say, belief this: I tried to talk to you before. I really wanted to meet you and introduce myself. I would think about it every day, but I always chickened out…I always do."

"You say it like you tried multiple times."

He filled the pot with water and then poured it in the top of the machine. He put the pot back in the maker then walked out of the kitchen. He ran upstairs and after a moment came back down. He put a big leather book on the table that looked like a photo album.

"Open it," He told me and took a seat in a chair.

I sat down and flipped the book open. I let out a quick snort. "This is either touching or stalkerish."

There were tons of pictures of me, but not just walking around or random life shots. Then I would be totally creeped out. No, they were all photos of me earning rewards at ceremonies. As I flipped through the pictures I realized he was at more than one award ceremony. It matched up with the date Edea told me she met Laguna. So as soon as he knew I was alive he tried to find me, and he did. But…he still didn't come up to me.

"You never walked up to me?"

"Once," He answered. "I shook your hand even. I was just in a line of people, you didn't think anything of it."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you? That you were too nervous to come speak to me?"

"No," He shook his head, "That's not why I'm showing you this. I want you to know that I never wanted to get rid of you. I never wanted you to be in an orphanage. As soon as I found out where you were, I went to you. I was so proud that-"

"Stop!" I cut him off hotly, "You don't get to say you were proud of me, you aren't allowed to say that. That's for fathers who raise their kids. That's for families who are actually together. You had no say in my life, and you are not allowed you be proud of any of my accomplishments. They are _my_ accomplishments, I did it, not you, and you never helped me. I didn't come here looking for praise from dear old daddy, so don't give it to me like I've been waiting to hear those words all my life. I fought tooth and nail for what I've accomplished. I had to sit there and watch as all the other parents would congratulate their children, the one's that would come to the events. The graduations, the ceremonies. I was always alone, _always_! I want you to think about that! I want you to think about me sitting by myself at a table with my dress uniform on, just graduating, passing one of the hardest military tests in the world, _by_ _myself_! There was no one else there to share it with, and I dealt with that. I accepted that. It made me tough, it made me strong, but I'm not a child anymore and I won't pretend that I didn't wish my parents where there. Only to find out that one of them is actually alive!"

I was gripping the table and grinding my teeth in anger. "You don't get to say you're proud of me. You. Just. Don't."

"Okay…okay," He lowered his head sadly.

There was another awkward moment of silence that neither wanted to break. I took the time to calm myself a little. I know I went a little far, but at the same time, I had a lifetime of anger built up.

I decided to speak when my nerves calmed. I would try to be more understanding. "I get it. You came to my ceremonies, you wanted to talk to me, but you were too scared. Well, man up!" Okay so I wasn't going to be understanding. "You should've come to me immediately. How would you feel if after years you learned I was alive, came and saw me, and then find out I knew you existed but never approached you?"

He rested his head on folded hands propped up by his elbows. "I would be really upset."

I shut the album and slid it towards him, "Exactly. So I'm not here to hear about how you really, just _oh so really _wanted to talk to me, but couldn't. Because you could've, you had a choice, and you chose wrong, so don't give me that about how hard it was for you."

"I understand," He smiled sadly at me. "What would you like me to say?"

"Tell me what happened," I eyed him, "I don't want a big long story, I don't want to hear about how happy you were, and how sad you were when you lost me. I just want to know the facts."

"Okay," He straightened up, "I'm a journalist. I wrote travel pieces. I met your mother here, this was her home. I married her, we lived here, we had two children."

My eyes widened. "Wait."

"She's gone," He told me straightforward. "She got sick when she was very young."

"What was her name?"

"Ellone."

I let out a morbid laugh. I just gained and lost a sister in a less than a second. I wasn't sad before that, and now I am. I never would have known, and I never knew her, but how could I not be sad.

"Your mother went next."

"How?"

"She was sick, and I didn't even know." I could see how much regret had as he spoke. "I was on a long trip in Esthar trying to find this waterfall that had mysterious healing powers. I become obsessed with finding a way to cure people of what Ellone died from. I was gone for so long, that when your mother died, the people waited for me to return. I never did, and there was no way to contact me. They thought I was dead or ran away. They never liked me for Raine, so they put you in an orphanage."

"Some neighbors," I grunted.

"You were still just a baby, they thought you'd get adopted soon. But the orphanage closed and you were sent to Centra."

"How do you know all this?"

"I asked people when I got back." He chuckled angrily. "I almost burned this entire town down when I heard what happened."

"So where were you?"

"Coma." He shrugged with a stupid grin on his face. "I found the waterfall and like the idiot I am, I fell off it. I woke up in an Esthar hospital. It only felt like a second of time passed, but it was over ten years."

"No one pulled the plug?" I inquired seriously. That's a long time to keep someone in a coma. "And how are you not seriously brain damaged?"

"Esthar was testing a new long term treatment. I was an unknown person with no connections, the perfect test subject. By all rights, I was legally dead in some areas," He gave a sheepish grin, "So they were testing me as a live – well kind of alive – lab rat. I wish I could say it was horrible to experience, but obviously I don't remember anything. I just woke up one day and they weren't monsters or mad scientists. Once they found out I was alive they did everything they could to help me. It also meant their treatment was a success. Supposedly I helped them better all of mankind…pretty great for just lying in a bed for ten years."

He gave me a light hearted smile, but I didn't return it so it quickly faded away. "So, after that, I still had years of physical therapy, before I was finally ready to come home."

"You couldn't call anyone?"

"I tried, there was no one to call. The numbers changed or addresses changed. I don't know. I know I begged the hospital staff to help me reach people in Winhill, but it never worked. Getting a message to a small town across the world isn't easy. I also feared the hospital workers thought I was crazy, and I'm sure I sounded crazy. So I tried to be careful about how much I talked about getting back to Winhill. And I think they were afraid I was going to sue them or something by how desperately I wanted a phone. I made sure to be very happy with their treatment and help and promised countless times I wasn't upset."

The story was incredible. I thought my story was, but his was even more so. And that was only part of his life. Everyone has a long life filled with all sorts of adventures. I finally had my first, and here I was listening to my father talk about being a lab rat and in a coma for ten years. I couldn't imagine passing out and waking up with ten years gone by. How different everything would be. Even technology alone…it would be like a trip to the future. The stuff you'd miss, the things you'd need to be re-taught. And the physical therapy would be tortuous. I wasn't a fan of Laguna as my father, but as a man…I couldn't help but be impressed by what he had to overcome.

Laguna continued his story, "When I called my home number, it was disconnected. I figured Raine gave up on me and moved away. I just focused on getting better and then I could see myself. When I finally got back, I was told the truth. I went searching for you immediately. It took me a few more years to discover Edea's orphanage. It isn't even in the system? Did you know that? That's why it's so broken down and there's no aid. She takes in kids that the system doesn't even want, kids that will probably never be adopted, or sick kids that cost too much money. I don't know how you ended up there, but it's amazing you got out."

"It wasn't jail," I accused.

"I know, I know," He seemed apologetic. "Once I met Edea and she told me she knew you, I was overjoyed. She told me everything about you and how you joined SeeD. I looked you up, found you, and saw you were being promoted. That's when I was going to approach you…but I just never did."

I let out a breath, "That it?"

"Well…no, there is loads I want to tell you."

I stood up from the table, "I'm out of here."

"Wait, Squall!" Laguna exclaimed.

"No," I bitterly said, "I waited long enough for you, and you never came. I don't need you now."

"Please-"

"Stop."

I marched towards the door and opened it. I wanted to walk out, I wanted to just forget this ever happened…but I know that was the wrong thing to do. As angry as I was, as upset as I was…I knew this was a good thing I found my father. I was just too stubborn and upset to admit it. I looked back into the kitchen. "Give me time…a little time."

"Okay," Laguna quickly nodded his head. He grabbed a pen and scribbled on a piece of paper. He handed it to me, "It's my number…call me when you want."

I took it reluctantly and put it in my pocket. "I did it you know." I looked at him, "I was able to survive. I grew up. I'm successful. I did it."

"I know." He told me earnestly. "I know."

I didn't know what else to say so I just walked away. I walked away quickly an angrily. I wanted this whole journey to be over.

* * *

I was sitting back at my little table in that café where everything all started. I had a laptop with me working on my financial status and accounts to see where I was with helping Edea. Turns out I have a lot of extra money lying around that I do almost nothing with. It's just sitting in my bank accounts…I really need to start donating it or something. I was already thinking of starting a SeeD funded organization to help orphanages. I'm sure SeeD would love that good publicity. On a personal note, I also was finding room in my schedule for more trips to the orphanage. I wanted to help out personally, and I really needed to visit that place more.

I glanced out the window that I was so use to looking at all those people. They were nameless people that I'm sure had stories upon stories about their lives. Every person I met in my short journey had an incredible journey. I'm sure each person has hundreds of stories to tell, and hundreds of people walk past me in an hour as I sit here. All those stories, all those lives. It was overwhelming to think about. Some tales would be happy, others would be tragic, because that's this world, and that's how the world is. But they are all stories that needed to be heard, and they are important. Maybe not on the grand scheme of things, but to each individual, they are the most important.

Even my story doesn't mean much overall, but to me, it meant everything.

It felt like yesterday that I met Zell on those docks, unsure of what I was doing, acting strict and uptight. I thought about riding on Zell's boat and watching the dolphins. The joy in doing something so abnormal for me, and seeing all the fun to be had in this world. Those dolphins would always stay with me, an experience that few can match.

I thought about helping Selphie in the ice-cream truck, and how weird it must've seemed for me to just walk in and help her. It made no sense, and it was something I would never do…but I did it. Then I jumped onto a ferry going to Fisherman's Horizon, and slept in the same room with her. Another weird encounter, but another fun one. I felt close with her, like she was someone I could really talk to. I was looking forward to calling her and telling her about my father. I wanted to hear her thoughts on the matter.

I thought back to strolling through Fisherman's Horizon, seeing the kids playing, the shops selling touristy things, and then that majestic dock. The sunset that beats out every other sunset I have ever seen. One of the most beautiful sights in the entire world, and I will never forget it. Or the old man that told me how to value and cherish life. Something I will never take advantage of again. I am alive and I need to be thankful for that. I would live each day with that in mind, and no longer sit and pout about how unhappy I was.

And that cowboy hunter, Irvine, a man wandering around the world looking for the girl he lost. A romantic notion that even beats what I was doing. The man who was doubtful of my mission for my dream girl, only to completely change his mind when I told him about Selphie and saw Edea on the TV. The cowboy prepared me for a more logical solution to my travels, one that I fear he may be right about.

Quistis, the girl who was trying to be me, and who I warned away from my life. Never did I think I was so unhappy until I spoke to her, until I realized what was really important in life. She helped me prioritize my life, and it was a reminder of who I was and who I was trying to become. Then to find out she likes Seifer is even crazier. I still need to introduce them. Seifer is going to flip when he finds out I know her.

Let's not forget jumping out of the airship, riding in the back of a fishy truck, to see Edea…that beautiful woman who cares for so many children. Seeing my old orphanage gave me so many flashbacks and it reminded me where I came from and to never forget my past. No matter how horrible my past is, how sad or pathetic, it made me who I am today, and I need to accept that

Lastly, my father, Laguna…a man who I never met before, but knew me. A person I have been waiting all my life for, and when it finally came true, when all those dreams and wishes as a little kid that my father was alive turned out to be true…I couldn't feel anything but wrath. Just a day later isn't enough time to forgive him, but I know I would eventually. Now I know what happened, and who my family was. That I had a sister…one that I didn't even know and then she passed away, or my mother who I can't remember, and the sadness on Laguna's face when speaking about her. Hearing what Laguna had to overcome, the terror that he must have felt, and now the loneliness of living by himself in Winhill. In the house that was home to the people he loved more than anything else…now empty and alone. It was sad, it was too sad. The more I thought about it, the more I was deciding I needed to forgive him. We were both lonely and this could've been the entire point of the journey…to reunite us. Two sad lonely people. A man who lost everything, and a boy who never had anything to begin with.

But after all that…after everything…I didn't have my dream girl. I was so mad when I left Winhill. So bitter and upset. I took a train back to Deling, and fell asleep in my own bed that night. I was afraid the dreams would end, that the point of the trip was to find my father. That maybe it just took a dream girl to get me in gear and go searching. But that night…I had the best dream of her. She was sitting in my apartment—on my bed. There was never any dream where she was in my apartment, we were always someplace else. This time, she was sitting on my bed and looking at me. It was the first time I saw her completely. The long raven hair, the chocolate brown eyes, the cute nose above those round lips, and a beautiful smile. She was happy, so happy her eyes closed from smiling so brightly. I knew I made her happy and she was telling me I did what I was supposed to do. She grabbed my hand and held them, and I smiled back. This was the happiness I was looking for. Just being with someone else. We didn't have to be anywhere, see anything, or do anything. Just…be near each other. That's what I wanted out of this trip…and I didn't get it.

I let out a sign and gripped my mug. It was frustrating, but I wasn't going to let everything go to waste. I knew I learned this on my journey. How to open my eyes and see other people. How to let loose and just have fun. It was important and I wasn't going to forget that.

But still…I wanted my dream girl. I felt cheated without getting her after all this. I don't care if that's selfish, after seeing the world, finding my lost father…I still wanted more. I wanted my dream girl.

"More coffee hun?"

"Yes, thank you." I pushed the mug to the side.

"Good to see you back after your outburst." She joked, "Was afraid I broke you or something."

"Sorry," I turned away from the window to look at her. "I was going through...no...no..."

"Something wrong?" The raven-haired girl smiled at me with that beautiful smile and deep chocolate eyes. "Oh no…did I break you again?"

I jumped out of my seat—scaring her once again. "You!"

"Me?" She raised one eyebrow. There was my dream girl…standing right in front of me. She was wearing jeans and a plain blue tank top. Her hair was tied into a simple ponytail to keep it out of her eyes as she worked. I couldn't believe it…she was here. She was actually here! All the searching and I finally found her.

I quickly shook my head, "I uh…um—I just…" Now only if I could get words out.

"Yeah…I broke you. It's okay, I know my beauty is stunning." She flipped her ponytail jokingly.

I laughed genuinely and sat back down in my chair. "How long have you been my waitress?"

"Umm a couple months I think. I've been flirting with you for a while now and you just seemed to finally notice me."

I couldn't stop laughing from the irony. "I'm sorry I didn't notice, I hadn't really opened my eyes until recently."

"I was gonna say, you really know how to make a girl feel bad about herself. Everyone told me to stop trying, but you're just too cute to not try and flirt. That and you leave big tips." She winked.

"What's your name?"

"Rinoa." She did a small fake curtsy, "And you are Squall Leonhart. The big SeeD around here."

"Ah so you know me?"

"Of course, everyone does. I have to admit, when you first walked in here months ago, I switched tables so I could wait on you."

"Oh really?" I smiled at her.

"I may have had—a tiny little—crush…maybe."

"Well I'm honored you think so, and a little worried I may have frightened you. I'm really not like this, I swear."

"Nonsense," She shook her head, "But it is strange to see you talking."

"I'm quiet generally, but it's been a strange week."

"I'd like to hear about it sometime, you know, now that you're talking and all."

I sucked in air through my teeth, "Oh I don't know, you probably won't believe me."

"Try me." She winked.

"Okay then. Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" I asked her seriously.

"Wait, really?" She looked shocked and stared at me. Maybe she thought I was joking this entire time?

"Yes." I nodded.

"Oh um yes—I mean, yeah…sure." She brushed a lose strand of hair that escaped the ponytail behind her ear. "I get off at seven."

"Let's make it eight then."

"Okay," She turned to walk away then stopped and looked back, "Okay." She said again and smiled. She walked a little more than glanced back and waved quickly before turning a corner.

I sat there smiling and tried to take a sip of my coffee, but realized she never actually refilled it. I put it back down laughing. All this time, for months…she was my waitress—the girl I was looking for. I went all around the world, met people, found my father, and to think all I had to do was look up. But…I wouldn't have been the same person I was sitting right now. I know I'm different, I know even if it was only a short amount of time…I am different than when I started, and maybe that's what needed to happen. That's why my dream girl—oh...Rinoa—led me all over the world. Still, I couldn't help but laugh thinking about how ironic it all was.

Life's Funny Like That.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. I know Rinoa was barely in it, but I did warn you at the beginning the story is about romance, but just doesn't have any really in it. If only Squall just looked up, am I right? Anyways, this was a nice little break from my other stories which tend to be very intense and filled with violence. As always, I would like to know your thoughts, leave a review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
